Rooms
The Map Looks The FNAF 2 Map But In a More Abandoned and Old State, Like a Warehouse. Room 1: The Office The Office is Very Old. You Can See The Paper Pal and a Pile of Balloons and Empty Gift Boxes on The Right Side and a Table With Presents and a Pile of TV's on The Other Side. 2 Crates on The Right Side, Covered in Spare Parts Like a Toy Freddy Ear, Old Foxy's Hook, a Toy Freddy Hand, a Endoskeleton Foot, Both BB's Feet and Hands, BB's Head, Sign and Balloon. You Can See a Old Endoskeleton Head Hidden Behind The Empty Gift Boxes. Room 2: Kid's Cove You Can See The Bonnie Paper Pal On The Wall, You Can See Scattered Gift Boxes and a Small Carousel On The Floor, Along With a Toy Bonnie Hand and a Toy Chica Leg, There is Some Cables Hanging Out of The Ceiling. Salvaged Mangle Starts Here. Room 3: Prize Corner The Table on The Left Has a Plushie Version of All Toys Except The Puppet and BB. The Poster With The Toys in The Background is Distorted, With Oil Stained on It and The Toys' Eyes are Black With Glowing Orange Pupils. You Can 2 Types of Endoskeleton Feet and One of Toy Chica's Arms on The Table. Salvaged Puppet Starts Here. Room 4: Main Hall You Can See Lots of Cables or Loose Wires Hanging Out of The Walls or Ceiling. You Can See The Freddy Paper Pal on The Right Wall. The Posters are Very Dusty. Room 5: Stage The Stage is Completely Empty. It's Very Dark With Tons of Loose Wires or Cables Hanging Out of The Ceiling. The Banner is Torn and Some of The Balloons are Popped. All of The Toys Except BB, Mangle and The Puppet Start Here But Move Fast Sometimes. Room 6: Party Room 1 You Can See a Fan On One of The Tables, Along With Some Old TVs Nearby. There's Cables Hanging Out of The Ceiling. Some of The Balloons are Popped. Salvaged Old Freddy Starts Here. Room 7: Party Room 2 You Can See a Pile of Empty Gift Boxes and Popped Balloon in The Lower-Left Corner. There's Some More TVs or Empty Gift Boxes in The Other Corner. Salvaged Old Bonnie and Salvaged Old Golden Freddy Starts Here. Room 8: Party Room 3 Multiple Papers are Scattered on The Tables, Along With Exposed Non-Broken Cables Hanging Out. Some of The Party Hats are Gone. Salvaged Old Chica Starts Here. Room 9: Party Room 4 This is The Only Room That Doesn't Appear Old and Abandoned, But It's Very Dim and Dusty. The Paper Pals are Also Gone. Salvaged Old Foxy Starts Here. Room 10: Parts/Service Cables are Hanging Out of The Ceiling, Horror Starts Here and Salvaged Shadow Freddy Can Be Seen in The Darkness Hidden Rarely. Room 11/12: Left and Right Vent. The Vents aren't Different From Each Other, Cables and Holes are Visible. It's Rare For Salvaged Old Golden Freddy to Enter The Left One. Room 13: Prize Corner It's Empty, With Cables, Old TV's, Popped Balloons, Empty Gift Boxes and Old Decorations are Everywhere. Salvaged Shadow Bonnie Starts Here, Faintly Seen Laying Down on The Floor.